1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns protective apparatus, and more particularly relates to lightweight versatile apparatus for enhancing a person's comfort and survivability in an outdoor environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sleeping bags, bivouac shelters and insulated wearing apparel for outdoor protective use are well known. In situations involving protracted periods of travel afoot in wilderness conditions, uncertainties exist concerning the weather and other environmental factors. From the standpoints of comfort and survivability, it would be desirable for such a traveler to have proper equipment to cope with all contingencies. However, the extent of preparedness must often be compromised by the amount of weight and bulk that an individual can carry.
Devices which provide a combination of outdoor protective functions have earlier been disclosed for use by campers, hikers and outdoorsmen. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,442,132 and 2,656,844 disclose combined sleeping bag and tent devices. Other multi-functional devices that may be used interchangeably as wearing apparel, mattress, sleeping bag or tent are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,958,274; 4,158,892; 4,347,629; 4,575,397 and 4,594,735.
In general, most outdoor protective devices require at least one barrier sheet, a layer of thermal insulation associated with said sheet, and interactive fittings to facilitate adjustability for different uses. The thermal insulation is usually a bulky substrate having entrapped air which prevents caloric transmission whether by conductive or convective mechanisms. Even efficient insulation material has bulk and weight. It has been disclosed in "Tom Brown's Field Guide to Wilderness Survival", Berkeley Publishing Company, 1983, that naturally occurring materials such as fallen leaves, conifer needles, moss, grass and forest debris can be accumulated and utilized as thermal insulation for shelter construction. In emergency situations such as those resulting from a tornado or aircraft crash, other insulation materials may be available such as fiberglass batting and foam cushioning material.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a compact, light weight multi-functional device for protecting a person against environmental factors.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device as in the foregoing object which can utilize for thermal insulation naturally occurring materials such as forest debris, or debris such as fiberglass batting available in an emergency situation.
Other objects of the present invention are to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which is durable, easily interconvertible into several configurations, having different uses and amenable to low cost manufacture.
These and other beneficial objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description.